You're Everything
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: A quiet romantic night shared between two lovers in a dim-lit hotel room. It was their personal get away, a one time thing. Rated M, just in case.


A/N: Oh gosh, this has to be one of the cheesiest, most romantic things in this fandom for Matt and Mello, or at least of the more recent that I know of. Definitely the cheesiest I've written yet. It was inspired by Everything by Lifehouse, a very lovely romantic song that definitely sets the mood for this piece since I was listening to it on repeat the entire time I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me. It never has, and never will, savvy?

* * *

"Mel-Mihael."

"Mail."

The hotel room's lights were dimmed to a soft glow, shaded with a red-tinted fixture of some sort resulting in a pink cast. The vaguely cheesy, romantic tone warmed the room all the more. Candle light flickered safely from within glass confines in the soft breeze that flitted about the room every so often. Across the room, a finished dinner awaited cleaning. The plates were left unattended for now, though, to focus on other tasks. Two champagne glasses sat drained beside the plates. In the center of the set up, a half-filled bottle bobbed up and down in a melting bucket of ice which was mostly chilled water at this point. The green bits of stems and leaves from strawberries sat off to the side, the table surface decorated with small shards of chocolate that didn't quite make it into awaiting mouths as the juicy red fruit was being bit into.

From the bathroom, the slow swishing of water could be heard. This was where the voices floated out from. The dim lighting of the rest of the room carried on into here. However, the source of light for this room only came from the few candles placed about, permeating the scent of roses. Two figures sat in the whirlpool tub, pressed together in a relaxed manner. The redhead, Matt, or rather Mail for the night, ran his hand in the water, mixing the foamy suds atop the warmed liquid. He lifted a handful and blew at it, watching as the soap scattered in dozens of tiny bubbles. He sighed and sank back into the chest of Mello, rather Mihael, a small contented smile on his face.

"This was a good idea." Mail whispered, not wanting to break the peace. Really, the only reason they were doing this was because of how violent everything had become. They needed a get away of some sort before they went off the deep end, a vacation from life for at least one night. A night where they could safely speak of the soft romance that hid beneath the vicious relationship they had regularly.

Mihael gently ran his hands up Mail's stomach, over his chest, feeling that water-slicked skin beneath the pads of his fingers. "Yeah. Kinda of wish it could last longer." He tried to ignore how wistful and melancholy he sounded. He knew it couldn't last, and yet the idea of it doing so was a tempting notion.

Mail turned, twisting around till he was facing Mihael, and sitting in the blonde's lap with his fingers tangling themselves in dampened strands. "Might as well make of it what we can." He leaned forward, pressing closer till they were aligned from groin to chest before kissing his waiting lover. It was chaste and innocent, but seemed to mean more than the passionate, lip-biting sessions the two shared normally.

Mihael settled his arms around Mail's waist in a loving embrace, gently massaging at his lower back while he deepened the kiss, leisurely lapping at the redhead's lips. Rather than that ever-going battle for dominance, the kiss was slow, a caress of tongues and shared breath. The taste of champagne and chocolate-coated strawberries was still strong in their mouths. They weren't in a hurry as there was nothing to rush. This night was supposed to be just for them, and they'd be damned if they'd slip into their day to day hurried frenzies.

Breaking this kiss, Mihael burrowed his nose into Mail's neck, licking and nipping at the lavender-scented skin tenderly. Mail moaned lowly, the sound reverberating off the walls, breath hitching in pleasure. "God, Mihael." He tilted his head further to the side, welcoming that devouring mouth and warm, wet sensation. Mihael shifted his hands to clasp at Mail's hips, thumbs rubbing in small circles along the satiny flesh.

After leaving a well-placed mark, bright red and vibrant against the pale, faintly freckled skin, Mihael leaned back against the side of the tub, examining Mail's expression carefully, memorizing it. The redhead was flushed a light pink, sapphire eyes darkened ever so slightly and half-lidded, mouth open just barely, emitting a faster flow of breathing. The gamer's mouth closed suddenly, a grin replacing the lusty gape. "Want to leave the bath now?" His voice held a slight tone to it, huskier than normal but not quite to that point yet where it was nothing but need. The sound startled Mihael out of his thoughts, a faint blush of embarrassment at the fact that he was staring crept up his neck.

They both exited the tub, shivering when the air met their wet bodies. Mihael drained the cooling water, watching the bubble bath swirl down into a spiral. While distracted, Mail laid a soft towel over his shoulders. He gently rubbed at his arms and mouthed along his neck, licking up the drops of water that fell from his hair. His skin tasted like soap and that undeniable flavour that was purely Mihael.

After drying, they continued into the bedroom, towels wrapped around waists if only to transition between the differences in temperatures. Their hair was still damp, and they knew that come morning they were going to be sporting some very interesting styles, but it didn't matter. Not at the moment at least.

Mail crouched down by their bag, digging around the contents before pulling out a pear-shaped bottle. The fluids contained hit against the sides of the deep, yet brilliant blue glass. The weight was the only thing hinting that anything was in the bottle at all.

Mihael sat on the bed, crossing his legs and watching the other male. "What's that?" He curiously tilted his head, teal optics trained on the bottle. It was label-less as far as he was concerned, but a small smudge of dried glue and torn paper said that the label had just simply been removed. A pale, practically invisible brow went up at this, wondering what his partner could be hiding.

Mail stood, a playful expression upon his face. "Don't worry. You'll like it." He walked over, bare feet making hushed padding noises upon the carpeted flooring. Really, he had been preparing for this moment since he was a kid, right after he figured out his feelings for his blonde friend. He wanted to do something nice for him, and so he learned a certain practice. "Take your towel off and lie down on your stomach."

Mihael did as told, relinquishing his normal attitude of dominance, reminding himself that they were supposed to be complete equals right now. The towel fell to the floor in a white puddle of fluffy cotton as he made himself comfortable on the smooth, cream-coloured bedding. As soon as he stilled, Mail climbed up behind him, uncapping the bottle. Jasmine scented perfume wafted up, mixing exquisitely with the other floral aroma from the bath. When shopping around for oils, the redhead actually did his research on what went well together and their resulting effects. He poured a small amount of the liquid onto Mihael's back, watching while he screwed back on the lid as the golden-coloured liquid ran down the center of the taught muscles, aiming for the dip right before firm buttocks. The oils made Mihael shiver, cool against his much warmer skin.

Before the oil actually made its way to the end of it's track, Mail smoothed his hands up, rubbing gently and soothingly. Mihael sighed softly at the treatment. Embarrassing as it was to admit, Mail had taught himself how to give a proper massage. It was definitely coming in handy though, he concluded. Mihael simply melted under his touch, purring as his muscles were kneaded into a relaxed state, the knots of stress gradually coming undone.

Mail didn't just stop at his back though, of course. He continued up to Mihael's shoulders, across what bit of arm he could reach, and then shifted to start down Mihael's legs, rubbing his thighs, his calves, his feet. As he went, the redhead moved further back on the bed, ending up teetering on the edge but managing to maintain his balance. Once finished, he placed light kisses all along those long legs, starting at the bottoms of Mihael's feet. A strangled giggle was heard further up, as Mihael tried desperately to contain himself. Mail smiled fondly before continueing up. Those giggles were quickly replaced with small moans as he neared more private areas. Finally, he kissed Mihael's neck, moving his hair to the side in order to reach the top of his spine.

Mihael rotated beneath Matt, laying on his back and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck to draw him down, into a kiss. Mail ran his hands down Mihael's chest, rubbing at the dusky nubs that sprung to life beneath his deft digits. With a slow roll of Mail's hips, Mihael broke the kiss to let out a throaty moan, they continued on after bearings were regained, indulging themselves in the sweet friction created from every movement. They broke apart shortly, the younger of the two sitting back on his heels.

Mail unhurriedly skimmed his hand along the milky skin of the blonde's thighs and parting them, moving a leg up to his shoulder and placing light kisses on the quivering muscles. He used the oils as a lubricant, gently working at his lover while continueing to place light kisses upon those legs. He kissed his way up, nipping at the sharp angles of hips, and licking at the dips the bones caused. All the while, Mihael made mewling noises above him, squirming at his coaxing touch.

After sufficiently teasing his companion, Mail relinquished his hold on Mihael's leg. The blonde wrapped his lower limbs around Mail's waist, and linked his ankles at his lower back. Secured tightly around his lover's body, Mihael kissed at the redhead's neck and shoulder, silently begging for him to go on. The embrace from here was tender, and the gentleness of it all prompted a dreamy, airy moan from them both.

For the first time since they were just exploring these feelings, they made slow love. It wasn't the frantic needy thrusting as usual, but a deep and steady motion. It was far more difficult to maintain such a calmed pace, Mail quickly realized, forcing himself to keep from becoming wild with lust. Several times he needed to remind himself that tonight was not about that. It was about love. The vaguely torturous pace was well worth it, in the end. The way it made both of their bodies burn hotly, slicked with sweat and oils and bathwater from their hair, had to be one of the best physical sensations he experienced in his short life. Their lips met as the motions picked up in speed, coming up to a beautiful crescendo of names and words of adoration.

Panting for oxygen, Mail laid down beside Mihael, pulling his blonde angel into his arms. He placed a kiss on the older man's head lovingly. Mihael nuzzled into Mail's neck, slipping a leg between his friend's in order to get closer. Their heartbeats eventually began to slow, Mihael listening in on Mail's with a lazy smile.

As much as he'd prefer to stay listening to that sound, Mihael needed to go blow out the candles, watching as the smoke curled over the lids of their safety containers. After the room was darkened, he slid back into bed, under the sheets, and into Mail's warm awaiting arms.

Both men were tired, but neither of them wanted to fall asleep. The next morning they would eat the provided breakfast, and then be on their way, back to being _Matt_ and _Mello_. They would have to return to their fast paced lives, and continue onward to solve the Kira case. It was a depressing thought, but it was something they had to do. They needed to return to the hideout tomorrow to take back up position of leader and hacker. Clean though it may be, it still felt as if that entire building was covered in a thick layer of grime. It was for the best, probably. There was no way they could do this gentle romance every night. No way.

Bidding one another goodnight, they both closed their eyes.

"Mail?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

A smile, a tighter hold, and a sigh was the last of the night as they slipped into unconsciousness, dreaming of a world where this could be their norm.

-'-,--

The next morning went by as expected, they laughed at one another's severe case of bedhead, and then shared a simple complimentary breakfast. Afterwords, they showered to rid themselves of last night's mess and fix the strange angles their hair had decided to bend and curl at. While Mail cleaned up the room, repacking their things, Mihael dried his hair into a straight bob, dressing in his regular ensemble of tight fitting black leather. When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Mail already dressed and enjoying a cigarette upon the haphazardly made bed, his red fringe hanging damp across his goggles.

"Ready?"

With a nod, Mail stubbed out his cigarette, standing and making his way over with their bag on his shoulder. Before leaving the room they shared one last sweet kiss, lingering a moment before hesitantly leaving the room. The second they stepped over that threshold, Mihael became Mello and Mail became Matt. They adopted their names' appropriate persona immediately, carrying on as if the prior night had never happened. The kiss they shared turned bitter in Mello's mouth, and he reached a gloved hand into his jacket's pocket to pull out a flat package. He unwrapped the bar of dark chocolate, and snapped off a piece to cover the taste. He had to remind himself one last time that there was no way they could be like that normally. That their life was supposed to be this detective path they were raised to follow, made dangerous by a rebellious streak. Eventually he should begin to believe himself.

Right?


End file.
